My life as a Demigod
by DaughtersOfHermesRock
Summary: This is about my life as a demigod...well duh. There shall be action...it's close to BOTL soo again DUH! Percy is my half-brother and my new awesome friend is in it GamerGirlFromHell is a kid of Hades! Maya daughter of Hermes and so forth ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: My life as a demigod

**This is before The Battle of the Labyrinth. OH! I (sadly) don't own PJO TT-TT**

Chapter 1: Just a normal day at camp

I looked down at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 A.M. I roll over on my bunk and look at a picture of my mom and I. I smiled and sat up stretching. I climbed the ladder down from my bunk and saw my half brother sleeping. I rolled my eyes then remembered I always get up two hours before breakfast and cabin inspection. I walked to the back of the room to the fountain we had full of golden Drachma. I picked one up from the bottom.

I felt a pulling inside me and closed my eyes thinking of the water and mist. When I opened my eyes there was mist from the fountain. "O Goddess, accept my offering." I flipped the drachma into the mist and said. "Brooke Marine." Just then an image of my mom on her bed reading came up. "Hey mom." She looked up and smiled. "Hello Taylor sweetie! Are you in trouble?" I shook my head and she sighed in relief. "No it's just that I haven't talked to you or seen you since before I left for that mission with Percy."

"I know I've missed you." We just started talking until 7:00…I told her bye and took a quick shower then talked to her again until 7:45. "I've got to get ready for camp mom…and wake up Percy." She smiled and had to ask one more question. "Ok sweetie. Are Percy and Annabeth together yet?"I laughed and shook my head. "We don't like each other." I laughed along with my mom. "That's my queue. Bye, love yah mom." "Love you to sweetie."

She waved while I waved my hand across the iris message and it went away. I walked around the corner to see Percy putting on his camp Half-Blood shirt. "Hey bro." He barely glared at me while I smiled. "Ok since my mom ain't on the phone you can drop the act of you not liking Annabeth." This time he fully glared at me. I smiled I'm an angel smiled while he rolled his eyes.

"Ok maybe I like her. Only a little bit!" I smiled and pounded my fist in the air and yelled woo. He rolled his eyes to which I splashed him with some water from the fountain. "I thought you need to wash your face." Just then he flung water at me but I made it stop a few inches in front of me. So there was an orb of water floating in mid air. I made it go back into the fountain and Percy frowned. I smiled and walked to one of the many closets.

You would there wouldn't be many closets since there are only three children of Poseidon. Percy and our half-brother shared a closet so the other was mine and anyone other child of Poseidon's if we ever get another one. That and any of the other ones. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and camp half-blood shirt and put on my black all star converses. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, hair, and washed my face.

I then grabbed a hair bow off the counter and pulled my black hair into a low pony tail. I moved my bangs away from one of my green eyes and smiled. I walked out of the bathroom and right into Percy. "Watch out seaweed brain." I smiled and he rolled his eyes. Annabeth saying it is ok but anyone else not so much. He closed the door and I shrugged. I walked back to our bunks and looked around.

We were having breakfast soon. I found more of his socks and sighed. I put them in our dresser and threw away any garbage I found. I also stopped and looked around hoping I didn't miss anything. I knew when I left stuff whould be around the room. It was winter and when we come back this cabin will look like crap..oh well that's Percy's problem.

A second later Percy walked out yawning. "Wake up." I told him and walked out the front door. I loved camp I felt so free here.I loved it but I also love going home at the end of summer to see my mom and her boyfriend. After I found out I was a demigod my mom moved closer to camp Half-Blood not knowing we also moved closer to my half-brother. We used to live in Nashville, Tennessee. **(I've always wanted to go there.)**

Percy walked out the door a moment later with everyone else coming out of the cabins. I smiled and waved at my best friends, Maya and Kayla. **(I know a Kayla! GamerGirlFromHell!)** Maya was a daughter of Hermes while Kayla was a daughter of Hades. She lived in the Big House but most times sleep over at mine or Maya's cabin.

Most people didn't like talking to her but I thought she was awesome. I walked right over to them. "Hey Maya! Hello Miss. Dawn of the Dead." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. We walked to the "cafeteria" which is really our dining pavilion with has no roof. Every cabin has its own table so it's just Percy and I…well if Tyson ever comes for a visit it will be three of us.

No one is allowed to sit at a different table. I think the Hermes cabin should have a longer table. They take on all the new comers who don't know who their Olympian parent is…that and the children of Hermes. After we all sat down Chiron told us to pack our things. We all came to summer camp at winter...why? Long story that I don't want to tell...go find a book called The Titan's Curse adn find out.

Everyone cheered including me. Percy and I wanted to go home and see our mom's. After that we all got up and burned some of our food for an offering to the Gods and Goddesses. I said a hi to dad and walked back to the table to finish eating.

That's when a son of Athena, Andrew (who is also my boyfriend) and I got up and went into my cabin. "You know this is against the rules right?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No boys and girls of different parents are allowed in a room alone in any cabin." I rolled my yes and smiled at him. "Yeah well I don't really care."

He smiled at me and I saw his grey eyes light up with happiness. Every child of Athena has blonde hair and grey eyes. We talked for a while until it was a little late. We walked to the door and I had a idea."Before we leave." He turned to look at me and I smiled. I got on my tip toes and kissed him. "Ok then. Wait!" I Raised an eyebrow at him and he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

**Yes this was kinda boring no I didn't hate it =] SO XP lol anyways REVIEW! OH! My I'm Not Alone story isn't done forever I just wanted to change it lol =] it'll be back up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: My life as a demigod

**I know I know! But look only the beginning is school…then it's the beginning of BOTL. I don't own PJO next chapter shall be better…I hope lol**

Chapter 2: Camp is over! Then Oh my Gods trouble!

The next day I got my stuff packed put on my normal dark blue jeans and my Disturbed tour shirt. I put my shoes on and grabbed my duffle bag. I walked outside and all but ran to half-blood hill. Right in the middle of camp I turned around and looked in my duffle bag.

I grabbed my camera and took all kinds of pictures of camp Half-Blood. I then waited for my friends. They all came outside with duffle bags or backpacks. I then took pictures of them and made some others take pictures of them with me in it. Last but not least I hugged Percy bye. "I'll miss you!"

He hugged me back. "I'll miss you to sis." I stopped hugging him and wiped my eyes a little bit. "Don't you love saying sis?" I smiled at him and he smirked. My first summer was awesome but I cried when I had to leave.

Andrew wasn't here. His dad came and got him late last night. Everyone was leaving running down half-blood hill hugging moms and dad. The first to go was Annabeth. We all hugged goodbye and she waved at us. Next was Maya. Once again hugging everyone bye. The Kayla went over and hugged her grandma. She didn't have a mom so she lived with her grandma.

Percy and I waited still talking about what we were going to do. I wanted to laugh. Normal kids talked about what they wanted to do over summer while we demigods talked about starting school. Just then our mom's pulled up and I ran down. I hugged her tightly happy that I talked to her yesterday.

I saw Percy hug his mom. I then remembered I never meet his mom…well officially only over iris messages. This winter my mom took me...I told her Percy's mom would but oh well. I walked over to Percy and his mom Sally. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hi Miss. Jackson!" I smiled at her and she smiled right back. "Call me Sally."

I shrugged and Percy looked confused. "I came to meet your mom officially seaweed brain." He rolled his eyes at me once again while my mom came up behind me. "You must be Percy's mom. I'm Brooke." They shook hands and smiled. "Sally. Nice to meet you." I smiled at them then at Percy.

"See yah next summer Percy." I hugged him one more time and he hugged back. "See yah next summer Taylor." We stepped apart and we all got in our separate cars. When we were driving away I looked out the back window and waved at Percy. He rolled his eyes but waved back. I saw a little bit of snow and smiled. "I'm gonna miss it here."

My mom smiled and looked in the review mirror. "Image all the new campers leaving." I smiled remembering my first summer. Making friends and leaving them was hard and I didn't like it.

~Way later on the Monday of the first week of June~

I got on my white skinny jeans and electric blue shirt that said daughter of Poseidon in Greek in hot pink letters. Why did I make this shirt? I don't really know…it was last school year when I did. I was excited when I got in my mom's car to go to my new high school.

I was excited to be a freshman but dreading high school at the same time. I wished for lots of time with my mom but to be back at camp Half-Blood. Before my mom ever woke up I made mist and made an iris message to Percy. I told him I was dreading high school and he agreed.

He also told me he was going to his mom's boyfriend's school. That made me laugh. When we pulled up to Goode High School I felt sick. Only one morning and I could go home and get prepared for the real first day. My mom wished me luck and off I went. It was only an orientation tour Breathe in, breathe out.

I walked up to the front of the school and saw a man with salt-and-pepper hair, denim clothes, and a leather jacket. I saw a name tag saying Mr. Blofis. I smiled at him and walked in with lots of other kids. In the gym purple and white all over with really happy slogans that made me gag and want to puke.

Some guy in a pinstripe suit was talking into a microphone but it echoed so for all I knew he could have been singing Lil' Wayne. I was looking around still wanting to puke when two people got up and walked away. I shook my head cause one looked like Percy.

No it couldn't be my ADHA was just playing tricks on me. We then spilt up in small groups and toured this lovely school. I wasn't really hearing what anyone said I keep thinking about that kid you looked like Percy.

Mr. Blofis was talking to us about locker combinations when we all heard some noise. It sounded like a tuba hitting a window. Do not ask how I know that. We all ran for the band room and someone flung open the doors. I saw a redheaded girl covered in dust and Percy. Percy had riptide out and had killed something on the girl and was about to kill another monster. Just then it burst into flames. Ok no monster has ever done that before. Wonder why later find out what happened now!

Kids were screaming running down the hall the fire alarm wailed in my eyes and the sprinklers started coming to life. Percy didn't seem to even notice me. "You have to get out of here!" I saw the red-haired girl tell Percy.

I got my blue as the ocean hair clip out of my hair and unclipped it. It turned into a sword similar to Riptide but called Storm wave. I don't know why but I like it! I was stupid and ran after them. I willed the water from the fountains to put out the fire. I ran into the band room sword in hand and saw the broken window.

I turned to see people still screaming some coughing and Mr. Blofis looking around confused and scared along with other kids wondering what I was doing. I then jumped out the window. I found Percy talking to Annabeth along with the girl I didn't know.

"Oh. Rachel-Annabeth. Annabeth-Rachel. Um, she's a friend. I guess." I wanted to laugh. Annabeth was wearing jeans, a camp T-shirt, and her clay bead necklace and she didn't look happy to see Rachel. "Hi," Rachel turned to look at Percy. Time to break the moment.

"Percy! Turn around seaweed brain." I coughed once walked out to where they could see me and smiled. "Taylor?" They both looked confused while I shrugged and gave them a look saying later. "You are in _so_ much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"

I heard police sirens and keep thinking hurry up we gotta leave. "I want to know more about half-bloods. And monsters. And this stuff about Gods." She grabbed Percy's arm and got a marker out of her pants pocket and wrote something on his hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But-"I rolled my eyes and started tapping my foot while Annabeth still looked mad. "I'll make up some story, I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!" She then left and Annabeth turned and walked off.

Here comes drama. I clipped my hair clip back in my hair and ran after them. "Hey!" Percy jogged after her and I was tempted to back away. "There were these two _empousai,"_ So not backing away.

"They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and-" Annabeth interrupted him and I wanted a camera. "You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?'' "She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

Annabeth didn't turn around she just kept on walking. "So you told her the truth." "She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-"He should've shut up. "You've met her _before?_" "Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute." "I-I never thought about it." She kept walking and I kept wanting my camera. "I'll deal with the school," I could tell he wanted a subject change…bad. "Honest, it'll be fine." I then didn't want my camera I wanted to leave and let them work this out. Annabeth wouldn't even look at him.

"I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you." I raised an eyebrow. They had something planed later? I always miss all the good stuff. "You're right," I saw Percy look back at the school and I could see the billows of smoke ash.

"We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. _Now_." I smiled and we all hailed a taxi. They sat in the back I sat in the front and fell asleep.

**TADA! I like the beginning of BOTL =] idk why lol. Anyways since I have crap loads of ideas I'll probably have lots if chapters up lol**


End file.
